keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Chibibi
Chibibi (チビビ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. She is a chibi Keronian who is a big-tailed tadpole. Chibibi has no platoon of any sort. From rumors that other Keroians have told, it is said that that she cannot be harmed in any way because of so much chibiness, this is false however, but instead she's all squishy-like. Character Chibibi is somewhat childish. She can be mischievous sometimes and likes to prank people by doing childish pranks (e.g.: putting a bucket of water over peoples' heads, tripping people by the leg etc.) To Keroro, Chibibi is his "Mini Me" since she strangely has the colors of him but only brighter and Kululu always uses her as the guinne pig since she cannot be "harmed in any way". Giroro thinks she's pathetic because she is small and barely moves at all. Chibibi is somewhat rather on the odd side and is often silly. Appearance She is a small Keronian tadpole that's half the size of an ordianry Keroian Tadpole normal and has a somewhat large tail. She has a lack of badge or sybmol and her skin color is a light turquise while her cap is a bright yellow in color. Small size Nobody actually knows why she is so small and so...chibi. Chibibi can make use her small size to go through tight areas and is able to sneak into places as quiet as a mouse (as long as the squeaks of her steps don't get in the way). She uses this to sneak in either Natsumi's or Fuyuki's bookbags so she can go to school with them in their bookbag. She even has her own uniform for school. Abilities *She is able to walk easily through tight areas and places, even inside a mouse hole! *Has an ability she calls "Chibi Sparki" which is actually her puppy eyes. Strengths *Gets hyper if she consumes too much sugar/caffeine. *Likes to read manga at her spare time. *Loves to party. *Dances to music a lot. *Adores being noticed. *Also likes playing all kinds of instruments or at least attempts to. Weaknesses *She hates it when she's being mistakened for a boy. *Any manga being ripped apart. *Hates it when Keroro calls her "his Mini him". *Fears being too squished. *Has deep fears of Kululu *Afraid of the dark Trivia *She is the only known Kerioan to have no symbol on either her cap or belly thus far. *Her eye color is comfirmed to be no color at all (black). *Her nickname is "Chibi-Chibi". *Her weight is confimed as light as a pillow. *Her height is the half size of a normal Keronian tadpole. *Once mistaken for a toy that is posessed. *Often mistaken as a male. *Insted of making a some sort of squeak every step, she sounds like a sqeaky toy when she takes every footstep. External links Deviantart Owner Page Gallery Another Chibibi Picture.jpg Chibibi Picture.jpg MOAR CHIIBI!!!!! X3.jpg Oh look at that, more Chibibi.jpg Chibibi.png|Recent drawing of Chibibi Category:Keronians Category:Characters